cutlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Demons (Tartarians)
Demons are a race of supernatural beings, created after a human soul has been tortured in Hell with Dark Magic, before being forced to torture other souls, thereby being stripped of their humanity. Demons are violent, unholy creatures, being repelled by religious objects and thriving on cruelty, pain, and chaos. Physiology Biological Functions Demons, as beings of pure energy, do not need to sleep or eat in order to function. They are still capable of eating and engaging in sexual activity, as normal, but the act of consuming food grants them no sustenance. While physical exertion does not tire them, the act of repairing magical damage does drain them. Demons also do not physically age. Appearance While within Hell or some other realm outside of Earth, demons are capable of appearing in any form they wish, with the only thing they are unable to change being the color of their eyes. Basic, or black eyed demons, as their name implies, have pure black eyes. Crossroads demons have eyes that are red, Knights of Hell orange, and Pit Marshalls green, earning them the nickname "greenies" from other demons. Demon lords possess yellow eyes, while Archdemons possess eyes of pure white. While possessing a human, demons assume their hosts appearance, but are capable of transforming the host's eyes to match their own normal ones at will. Furthermore, demon lords and Archdemons are also capable of altering the hosts form to suit their whims. Possession When on Earthrealm, demons appear as smoke, colored the same as their normal eyes. In this form, they are only capable of limited interactions with Earth, such as moving tiny objects short distances, or, in the case of more powerful demons, influencing the dreams of mortals. In order to properly interact with the plane and utilize the full range of their powers, demons require a human vessel, which they acquire by inserting their smoke form into the mouths of a host. Once this occurs, the demon's consciousness usually forces the host's into submission, whereupon the demon can choose to either force their vessel's mind into dormancy, or leave them totally aware as the demon uses their body to commit atrocities. However, while most demons do choose the latter option out of cruelty, it does allow the slim possibility that the host may be able reassume control and trap the demon, thereby gaining access to all of their abilities. Personality Demons are one of the few races who are evil by nature. This is primarily caused the torturous and corruptive process of their transformation, which entails the extreme degradation of their soul into a twisted, malicious entity. While demon personalities may vary, with some being cowardly, and some being courageous, while others are cunning and others foolish, all share certain traits. All demons are inherently self serving and cruel, enjoying witnessing others in pain or fear. Reproduction The primary method of producing demons is through souls being tortured with Dark Magic (imbuing them with basic demonic powers and beginning the corruption of their soul) until they consent to torturing other souls to alleviate their own pain (which completes their corruption and strips them of their humanity). Demons are also capable of reproducing among each other while in Hell. Furthermore, while possessing a host, they are capable of mating with humans, resulting in a Cambion. Powers and Abilities Demons are powerful beings from the plane of Hell, and while their abilities vary greatly, all do share certain common powers. It is also safe to assume that high ranking demons possess more advanced versions of the abilities held by those lower than them. Universal Powers Powers held by all demons. Demonic Possession: All demons possess the ability to forcibly invade and take over the body of a human, whereupon they gain full access to all demonic powers within Earthrealm. Super Strength: All demons have strength far surpassing that of any human. Even the weakest of demons are able to easily break bones, and with effort, dismember humans. Superhuman Durability: Demons are all completely unaffected by nonmagical damage inflicted on their hosts. Gunshots, stab wounds, burns, and even dismemberment have no ill effects on a demon while it is possessing someone. * Host Pain Immunity: Demons feel no pain from damage inflicted upon their hosts. Telekinesis (Basic): All demons are capable of basic telekinesis. Weaknesses